Lost Love
by artzonshowgurl
Summary: Kate feels the pain of the loss of her mother, and aling with it, part of her younger sister.


**HEY, so, I know it's been a while… But I'm here now, with this new Castle fic! YAY. **

**Well, please let me know your thoughts (: and enjoy!**

**PS: This may be a one shot! So let's see where I go, and how you guys enjoy it. (or not enjoy)**

**Xx CAS**

**** Ellie is an original character****

It was a very warm morning in New York, as Detective Kate Beckett rose at the normal time of 5am. The sun was starting to rise, and would soon bathe her in a warm orange glow. Walking out of her room, Kate padded down the dark corridor of her small apartment toward the stark white bathroom. Across the hall she spotted light coming from underneath the closed door. Stepping toward the door, Kate gently pushed and it swung silently open, revealing a small body sitting in front of a large canvas with reds, oranges and browns covering most of the white, of the once blank slate. Taking in the scene, Kate took a deep breath and went and sat down on the bed next to the painting. Leaning toward the small girl, she whispered good morning in her ear and the young girl put down the brush and turned to her older sister and half smiled at her.

…

After showering, Kate made her way to her small, yet quaint kitchen and put on a pot of coffee for herself, and found the orange juice for Ellie, and laid it out on the small dining table. After her coffee had finished, Kate called to her younger sister. Precisely three minutes later she heard the patter of feet down the hall, and then saw the body that accompanied those feet. Smiling as Ellie made her way toward her; Beckett grabbed Ellie by the waist pulling her onto her lap and held her tight. Before letting Ellie sit on her own chair, Beckett kissed the top of her head and pushed the dark red hair out of Ellie's face, tucking it behind her left ear.

During breakfast the normal conversations ensued. What would Ellie be doing today, what was she painting, how she was enjoying it and so on and so forth. Every morning though, Kate would feel the same feeling of sorrow when her ten year old sister would look up at her with those large brown eyes and smile. Never had she had a reply. Not one word. Both Kate and many doctors had put this silence up to the horror a two year old Ellie experienced when she witnessed her mother's gruesome murder.

Whenever she spoke to Ellie, Kate held her breathe in the faintest hope her sister would reply. This of course, was never the case. Ever since that fateful night, Ellie had nightmares of the murder. Kate knew this to be the case when she had seen the paintings and drawings Ellie had given her, when she was old enough to hold a pen. These pictures broke Kate's heart and made her break down into tears.

…..

Ellie had always been a remarkable and talented artist. She could beat the stuffing out of Kate in an art contest any day. Although her talent was discovered, and maybe even brought on because of witnessing their mother's murder before she had any way to communicate, Kate was thankful of her sister's ability. After some convincing, Ellie started to draw and paint other things, not just the nightmares. She began to paint what she felt, what she saw and anything the interested her. If Kate ever needed time away from a case, she would go and watch Ellie paint. When the ten year old painted, she breathed life into the picture with every brush stroke. She communicated what words couldn't.

…..

The love Kate felt for Ellie was the most she had felt for anyone in her life. When her mom died and her dad went to a different state, she couldn't be without Ellie. The fact that Ellie was in so much pain that she couldn't tell anyone broke their father and it almost broke Kate as well. It was almost like losing her mother and her sister.

Kate longed for Ellie to say something. Anything. Every night she would lie in bed with her small red head and wait for her to fall asleep. Once she had, Kate would softly say into the darkness- "I'm so sorry." And a tear would fall silently down her cheek.


End file.
